


Can't Run from Us

by Woon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fear, Grumpy Cat - Freeform, More angst, Nightmares, Orville is a bacon thief, Other, Protectiveness, Shower Sex, mild violence mention, possible stalking, will fix the tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Jerome left the Reader a voicemail which spurs her to return to Gotham, to the only man she knows who will protect her. And we get to know Orville a Maine Coon Cat.





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many chapters this will have at the moment. I put the explicit rating because I know that there will be violence and probably sex, if it doesn't end up explicit then I may drop them rating down to mature, but for now I'll err on the safer side. I will take down or put up other characters if need be, those I put I know will show up in some capacity in the story.

     “You’ve been naughty, dollface.” The voice in your ear, only a voicemail, you nearly screamed anyway. He found you, Jerome found you. If he had your number then he more than likely knew where to find you. 

    Shoving some things in a suitcase, wrangling Orville into the carrier. Suitcase and angry cat in tow you got in your car, after checking the back seat you took off. For a fleeting second you thought you were being followed, keep calm girl. What if you’re over reacting, what if you aren’t?

     Orville had settled down in his pet carrier only occasionally shouting out his protest. “Mommy’s sorry, Orville, but the bad man knows how to find us.” Once you were far enough from town you hit the second number on your speed dial. “He has my number Gordon.” The voice on the other end sounded surprised, you didn’t like the response he gave you. “You promised he would never bother me again. Stop making promises, you suck at keeping them.” He told you not to come back to Gotham that it wasn’t safe. You ended the call in the middle of him talking.

     Your finger hovered over the first number on your speed dial. Truthfully, you should have just called him first. You punched the button and listened to the ring, he didn’t answer right away, he answered right when you thought you would have to leave a message. “It’s me.” Your voice practically a whisper. “Yes, you were right. Could you save your gloating for when I am not scared.” You quietly listened, “Of course I kept it, will you be there?” You did your best not to sound disappointed with his response. “It’s fine. Orville will keep me company.” Victor hung up first.

 

* * *

 

     The majority of the car trip you were on edge. Thankfully Orville let you put on his harness so you could let him walk a bit when you stopped to rest, he refused to go back into the carrier afterwards. He curled up into the front passenger side. And stayed there napping and occasionally swishing his tail. “Fine, stay there you little, shit.” Letting out a sigh, you resumed the drive towards Gotham.

 

* * *

 

    Strange to be returning after two years, driving towards the dangers of the past that won’t let you be in peace. You carefully did as Victor had instructed you to, winding back and forth checking your review, making sure you weren't being followed. “Back in the carrier for you, Orville. Could you be a dear and do that on your own?” Orville opened his eyes to peer at you before closing them, “I thought not.” 

     Orville posed no problems getting him in the carrier which was a blessing, locking the car and moving swiftly making sure to pay attention to your surroundings as always. You were up those stairs as fast as you could manage, carrying a pet carrier with an annoyed cat. “Hush, Orville.” You whispered quietly, dropping the suitcase so you could lower Orville’s carrier down. You reached up and removed the chain with the key to the door, remembering that last kiss from Victor as he placed the chain around your neck.

    Walking in you could tell he’d been there earlier, the single rose on the counter, “Welcome Home.” The simple card beside it. You let Orville out of the carrier, he gave you an indignant look before sauntering off to investigate his new surroundings. Walking about the apartment you saw traces of your old life here and there, and dust. Victor obviously left this place alone while you were gone. 

     You wanted a shower but you were afraid to trap yourself in like that. So you washed your face and sat down in an armchair, letting Orville take up residence on your lap. “Welcome to Gotham, Orville.” He nudged your hand to get you to pet him. “We are in the lion’s den, boo-boo.” You sat quietly petting your companion of two years, eventually the continuous purring calmed your nerves enough for you to fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

     Troubled dreams, and a hushed voice in your ear. “I found you dollface.” You woke up breathing hard, “Shit.” Holding your chest, trying to focus on calming down, your panic increased when you saw that you were in bed and not in the armchair anymore. 

     “(Y/n).” Victor’s voice in the doorway. You relaxed slightly, realizing Victor had moved you, “I didn’t want to disturb you, so I moved you to the bed. You missed the Girls, they will be back in the morning.” Victor moved into the room, eyes never leaving yours. Unbuttoning his shirt, as he got closer to the bed. “Brought you some food, got some for that beast of yours, as well.” 

     “You said you weren’t going to be here.” You hated how small your voice sounded. Shirt gone he sat on the bed, unlacing his boots enough to get them off his feet. His back to you, “Victor?” He glanced back at you, expression neutral. Victor made a slight motion with his head and you crawled across the bed to sit beside him. 

     “Changed your hair,” He reached up a hand to mess with your hair. 

     “I just let it go back to it’s natural color.” Victor ran his hand down the side of your face, you forced yourself to breathe. His thumb running over your lower lip.

      “Two years.” He brought his forehead close to yours, not quite touching. “Who’s been keeping you warm at night?” As if on cue, Orville jumped onto the bed, the large cat kneading at a spot he liked, before settling down. 

      “Orville barely lets me sleep in the bed, like he’d let anyone else be there.” You giggled softly as Victor’s attention went to your cat. “I left to escape the freak, dating wasn’t high on my list of priorities, Victor.”  He had placed his hand near Orville, waiting. “You’re still angry at me for leaving.”

      Victor kept watching your cat, “I knew you would come back. You still upset I didn’t go with you.” he glanced back at you face still neutral. “You knew I wouldn’t go and you knew you should have stayed. Do you really want a pointless argument, sweetness?”

       “How could you even know I would come back?” Orville placed his paw on Victor’s hand, his tail flicking back and forth. “If he pulls his paw back, he will pounce on your hand.” 

      Victor watched to see what the cat would do, “I wouldn’t have given you the key if I thought otherwise, (y/n).” Victor chuckled when Orville pounced on his hand. “I've never seen a cat this big. Are you sure he's a cat?” Victor let Orville gnaw on his palm.

      “He is a cat. He seems to have accepted your existence, he generally ignores everyone. If I wasn't the food giver, he’d ignore me as well.” Victor was bonding with Orville, it put a smile on your face. “So, what happens next?”

       Victor pulled his hand free from his new friend, “I keep you safe.” He got off the bed moving towards the bathroom, you followed when he motioned with his hand. “The Girls and I are moving you to a safe house. This apartment is not as secure as I'd like it.” He started washing his hands, “Cat has a good strong jaw, sharp teeth. Wouldn't let us near you when you were asleep. Luna might need stitches, he took a good swipe at her.” Pink water ran down the sink basin.

       You reached past him opening the medicine cabinet. “He belonged to a neighbor, she had too many cats, he would attack the other cats, if they invaded his space.” Victor let you treat his wounds, listening to you talk. “He got loose and had an altercation with the pekinese a block over. The poor dog lost an eye.” Victor chuckled. “They were going to kill him, so I took him in.”

       “I like him.” You looked up from Victor’s hand. “He’ll help me protect you, (y/n).” Victor moved in brushing his lips against yours, “I missed you, sweetness.”


	2. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor reflecting and making up for lost time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do this chapter would follow Victor's side of things, wrote it in third person.

Victor had slipped out of bed the minute the first ray of light peeked through the curtains. Orville meowed in protest at the bed shifting, “Hush, you’ll wake your mommy.” The cat stretched for a few long moments, before hopping off the bed. Orville followed Victor out of the room, he let himself be led to the kitchen. “You hungry, Chief?” His new friend butted his head against Victor’s leg. “I have something you’ll like very much.”

    Pulling out a can of cat food, Victor traced back in his mind the last time he was in this apartment with her. Watching her pack, she had tried to get it done when he wasn’t there. But he had been waiting, she'd left the key in an envelope for him. Victor’s anger kept him silent, he'd nearly caved when she made eye contact, hope that he would come with her. “No.” The word breaking the silence between them. Tears streaming down her face, she turned back to packing.

     Orville let out a sharp yowl breaking Victor out of his thoughts. “Yes, Boss.” Once the can was open, the cat kept bumping into Victor’s leg, until the new food giver placed the food in front of him, not even slightly impressed with the pretty bowl in which it was served. “Impatient little fucker aren’t you.” Victor chuckled. Orville whacked him in the leg with his tail until, Victor moved away. “You are lucky I like you cat, I’ve killed men for less than a whack to the leg.”

      Victor made his way back to the bedroom, she was still sound asleep. He watched her from the doorway, her gentle snores . They picked up right where they'd  left off as if the two years apart never really happened. But it had and Victor wasted no time reminding her that she belonged to him. The cat had been very annoyed with them, occasionally returning to the room to yell his disapproval more than once. He'd have to learn to share, Victor was here first.

* * *

 

       The Girls showed up while he was cooking breakfast, knowing glances from them. “Shut the fuck up,” he muttered. Which only earned him wide grins. “What was the bet this time?” Luna handed Iris a fifty, apparently they bet on whether he'd accuse them of betting. Silly bitches, he smirked before motioning to dig in as he carried a tray of food towards the room. Making sure to let Orville in before shutting the door behind him.

       She was in the shower, Victor smiled to himself, putting the tray down. “(y/n).”

       “I just need to wash my hair. Are the Girls here?” Victor shut the door behind him, slipping out of his shorts. She let out a sigh as he climbed into the shower with her.

       “Yes. So you'll have to be quiet.” He ran his hand up her spine slowly, then trailing it back down.

       “I don’t remember you being this needy, Victor.”

      “Two years, sweetness. We have a lot of catching up to do.”

      “It doesn’t mean we have to fuck every ten minutes, Victor.” She tried to sound annoyed, but Victor knew she wasn't. “At least let me finish washing my hair.” The minute the last of the suds had been wrung from her hair, Victor had her pressed against the shower wall. Her leg hooked around his hip, as he fucked her fast and hard. Nails digging in his flesh as she dragged them on his back, biting her lip struggling to not cry out.

       Victor let slip a curse as she bit his shoulder to keep from vocalizing her climax. He barely managed to pull out in time holding her against the wall as his release painted the shower tiles. “Missed morning showers with you, sweetness.” (y/n) let out a breathy giggle.

       A loud crash had Victor out of the shower in an instant, grabbing the knife he kept in the bathroom for emergencies. He flung the door open to find the beastie wandering off with his prize, bacon. The Girls were standing in the room guns out, relaxing their stance when they saw the furry thief wandering off. They started snickering at their naked boss. Luna and Iris left the room when Victor pointed to the door.

       Victor shot a glare at Orville, “Not cool, Chief.” Orville continued in his task of licking at his ill gotten gains. “It’s safe to come out, it was your cat. Fucker knocked your breakfast on the floor.” (y/n) hurried over and took as much of the bacon as she could safely get from him. Orville growled his displeasure at being robbed of his prize. “Why not let him have it?”

       “Because it is people food. Can't leave food unattended around him.” She started cleaning up her ruined meal.

       “I'll take care of this, babydoll. My plate is in the oven keeping warm, go eat that.” He shooed her out of the room, cleaning the mess after he put his shorts back on. Orville sat watching and voicing his opinion about losing his bacon. “Don't bitch at me, pal. Your mom knows what is best for you. I'd just as soon let you have it.” Orville thumped his tail in annoyance at the new food giver, Victor flicked a small piece of bacon at the cat. “Don't come crying to me, if you get caught, Chief.”

* * *

 

     She sat there listening to him talk with the Girls, planning. Orville had situated himself on her lap, eyes closed purring at her touch. Victor found himself envious of the furry beast. He smiled when (y/n) caught him watching, a small smirk on her face, like she knew he was jealous of a feline.

      “Grab the kitty and I'll grab your stuff.” Victor had his serious face on, so she got Orville in his carrier after a five minute battle of wills. The Girls had already taken care of her car. Stripped it of anything that could be traced back to her including fingerprints and other trace elements, before leaving it in an area where the locals would dismantle it for parts.

      Victor wound his way through the city of Gotham sometimes doubling and tripling back making sure they weren’t followed. Other than that little shit in the back seat yowling in protest, the car was silent. “I wanted to go with you.” She glanced at him, partial smile.

     “That first month away from Gotham was hard, Victor. I kept expecting you to show up.” Quiet words, stinging slightly. “A few times I thought I saw you, but you had said no. So I knew it wasn’t you.”  He had gone out there that first month, every weekend. It was torture not being able to go hold her, to breathe in her scent.

     Things got crazy in Gotham and he couldn’t go every weekend, his trips were fewer but he kept going, When she called him he had been planning his next trip to check on her. He may have been an ass on the phone, but he had been happy to hear her voice, happy she was coming home to him. “Did you really think I would give up on us that easily?” That little gasp of realization.

      “That explains a few things, I guess.” She sounded a bit annoyed but was smiling. “That’s a lot of car trips to keep tabs on your ex girlfriend, Victor.”

      “We never broke up, sweetness. It was a long distance relationship.” She put her hand on his as it sat on the gear shift. “I did get a bit jealous when I heard you talking to someone I thought was another man.” She looked to the backseat and chuckled. “I think I am still a bit jealous of the beastie anyhow.”

        “You were here first, Victor.” She chuckled and it warmed his heart.

        “Just don’t leave me again, (y/n). No more running, sweetness.” She squeezed his hand.

        “No more running.” She agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I let a friend read this before I was done, she seemed to like it. So hopefully others like it as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of it so far.


End file.
